


От 19-го до 31-го

by Li_Liana



Category: Bleach
Genre: Adventure, Folklore, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В Руконгае творились странные вещи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	От 19-го до 31-го

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на **Битву Персонажей 2014**

Ичимару задумчиво изучал пейзаж из окна Кириного кабинета, рассеянно размышляя, куда мог так качественно запропаститься его фукутайчо, что даже адские бабочки до него не долетают. С другой стороны, как выяснилось в результате наскоро проведенного расследования, в последний раз Киру видели вчера после обеда в обществе Абарая направляющимся в Руконгай. А такое неблагонадежное сочетание, как Абарай и Руконгай, могло кому угодно выйти боком.  
Поэтому сейчас Ичимару оказался перед выбором: то ли выводить поиски пропавшего фукутайчо на официальный уровень, то ли дать возможность пропаже самой выпутаться из неприятностей, не привлекая к происшествию лишнего внимания. Третий, самый привлекательный вариант — отправиться искать Киру лично — Ичимару оставлял напоследок: скажем, если Изуру не объявится через три дня или даже через пять.  
Размышления капитана были прерваны появлением в поле зрения доброго десятка подчиненных, куда-то деловито направляющихся под предводительством третьего офицера в сопровождении Акона и ещё двух представителей двенадцатого отряда. Что было вдвойне странно. Поскольку никаких приказов сверху не поступало, и сам Гин подобных указаний тоже не давал.  
— И что тут происходит? — Ичимару-тайчо выскочил из шунпо, как чертик из коробочки, прямо перед носом у обоих офицеров.  
Рикуу и Акон смутились, что еще больше насторожило капитана. Первый быстро взял себя в руки и весьма убедительно заявил, что не смог отказать в помощи дружественному двенадцатому отряду. Но второй так и не сумел толком объяснить, что за помощь им понадобилась, да еще так срочно. Озвученную Рикуу версию, что у подчиненных Маюри в 31 районе пропала команда проверки датчиков для обнаружения пустых, Ичимару тут же разнёс в пух и прах. Четверть часа допроса с пристрастием — и Акон во всём сознался. Рикуу при этом старательно делал вид, что он тут вообще не причём.  
Оказалось, с неделю назад в 31-м районе завелась какая-то мелкая аномалия, дающая необъяснимые искажения на датчики. Обнаруживший аномалию младший офицер счёл, что причина в неисправности самих датчиков, и самостоятельно пытался её выявить и устранить. А аномалия между тем разрасталась. Когда странные показания начали фиксироваться в районах с 25-го по 38-й, у нерадивых исследователей наконец-то зародилась мысль, что дело может быть вовсе не в поломке датчиков. Отправленная на место событий команда попыталась найти причину — и не вернулась. Тогда, все ещё не докладывая начальству, тот самый младший офицер собрал вторую команду, направился туда же — и тоже исчез. А сутки спустя на терминал Акона пришел его рапорт, отправленный в автоматическом режиме на случай невозвращения.  
Докладывать Маюри-тайчо о проблеме при существующем, совершенно безобразном, отсутствии конкретной информации Акон побоялся и сначала решил предпринять разведку своими силами. А в рамках здравомыслия в потенциально опасный район решил пойти с поддержкой шинигами из военного отряда. Ответа на вопрос, почему из всех отрядов Акон выбрал именно его третий, Ичимару так и не добился. Акон явно юлил и недоговаривал, но сознаваться категорически не желал. Ну, не пытать же его в самом деле? А версия о пылкой дружбе с Рикуу не выдерживала никакой критики. Учитывая, что сам «близкий друг» во время допроса сверлил Акона очень недобрым взглядом, ему-то «дружок» не рассказал и половину того, что вытряс из него капитан.  
— Ну что ж, — ухмыльнулся Ичимару. — Раз уж вы, Акон-сан, так здорово придумали насчёт боевой поддержки, думаю, подкрепление в лице капитана окажется вам как нельзя кстати. Пойдёмте, разберёмся с вашей аномалией.  
Акон погрустнел, но возражать не посмел. И довольный Ичимару возглавил небольшой отряд. Если там действительно окажется что-то интересное — и само по себе хорошо, и Маюри злобствовать будет, что Ичимару-тайчо ухитрился в дела его отряда нос сунуть, да ещё без его ведома! А если нет — так во время прогулки по Руконгаю можно заодно и Киру поискать.  
* * *  
Неприятности начались с 19-го района. Там обнаружилось полное отсутствие местных жителей, сугробы по колено и неожиданно резкое похолодание. В предыдущем 18-м никаких погодных аномалий не наблюдалось, а тут словно кто морозильник включил. Быстро пробежавшись по паре ближайших деревень и убедившись, что они так же заснеженны и пусты, Ичимару на всякий случай отправил адскую бабочку в первый отряд, составив донесение как можно нейтральнее и невиннее — подумаешь, какая-то маленькая погодная аномалия. Срочно разбираться с такой ерундой никого сюда не направят, но если вдруг ерунда окажется не совсем ерундой, руки и совесть Ичимару-тайчо будут чисты — он ведь честно предупредил командование о потенциальной опасности.  
Следующие три района были так же пустынны и заснеженны. Среди рядовых кто-то робко высказал мысль «а может вернемся и теплее оденемся», но Ичимару ее проигнорировал, так злобно улыбнувшись в сторону спросившего, что заикаться о «вернемся» больше никто не посмел.  
В 23-м районе обнаружились стада оленей. С пастухами. Последнее больше всего поразило шинигами. И если сами люди были свои, родные — один из рядовых узнал пару знакомых из 20-го района, то всё остальное ни в какие ворота не вписывалось.  
Во-первых, одежда. Где, скажите на милость, можно было добыть столько шкур и мехов, если во всем Обществе Душ никогда не водилось животных в таких количествах? Мало того, все они были обильно украшены вышивкой и бисером, на что тоже потребовался не один месяц. Даже если допустить, что где-то в дальних районах скрывалось неучтённое множество диких зверей, на которых кто-то охотился и из их шкур изготавливал подобные наряды, то получалось, что данное безобразие годами длилось, никем незамеченное. Это было крайне маловероятно.  
Во-вторых, пастухи словно внезапно забыли родной язык и изъяснялись на нем с большим трудом и заметным акцентом, а между собой (и с оленями!) разговаривали на каком-то чужом и непонятном. В-третьих, вместе с языком они, похоже, вообще забыли про всю свою предыдущую жизнь и слыхом не слыхивали ни о Сейрейтее, ни о Готее, ни даже о том, кто такие шинигами — словно впервые узнали.  
И в-четвертых, олени тоже были очень странные. И крайне подозрительные. Ичимару не считал себя параноиком, но даже ему казалось, что стоит повернуться к ним спиной, как они начинают многозначительно перемигиваться и замышлять что-то недоброе. Но стоит посмотреть на них в упор — тут же «натягивают» на морды показательно-невинные выражения.  
И хотя пастухи приглашали шинигами в свои юрты (тоже очень-очень странные жилища) выпить и перекусить перед дальней дорогой, те дружно предпочли избежать такого гостеприимства. Капитану даже приказывать не пришлось. Настороженно озираясь, отряд удалился в сторону следующего района. А Ичимару отправил ещё одну бабочку с докладом, на этот раз лично Айзену. Уж такая загадка точно должна его заинтересовать. Тем более, произошедшее с пастухами проще всего объяснялось именно качественной иллюзией.  
В следующем районе они попали в густой, почти непроходимый елово-сосновый лес, которого раньше тут тоже совершенно точно не было. И в котором совершенно внезапно наступила ночь, чего категорически не могло быть. Когда они были в предыдущем районе, ещё даже не вечерело, но вопреки всей логике и здравому смыслу на небе весело серебрился полумесяц, перемигиваясь с ответно поблёскивающими звёздами. Очередная очень качественная иллюзия? Такой охват даже Кьёка Суйгецу не по силам — или по силам? А если это не иллюзия, то что?  
Под кронами деревьев рассекали злорадно ухающие совы, количество которых тоже начинало превышать разумные пределы и наводило на нехорошие подозрения. Двое подчиненных Акона увлеченно и озадачено возились с захваченными с собою приборами.  
— Вы хоть можете сказать, настоящее все это или иллюзия? — наконец не выдержал и озвучил общий вопрос Рикуу.  
— Похоже, настоящее, — Акон неуверенно пощелкал пультом небольшого приборчика. — Такое впечатление, будто это вообще не Руконгай. Словно все, что здесь было, сначала разложили на элементарные частицы реяцу, а потом собрали заново, но уже совсем в ином виде и форме.  
— Людей тоже? — тут же уточнил Ичимару.  
— Нет. Скорее всего, нет, — поправил себя Акон. — По крайней мере, те пастухи были настоящими. Хоть и забыли все на свете. Но их на реяцу не раскладывали и заново не создавали. Чего не могу сказать об оленях, елях, совах и всем остальном.  
— Мда, — мрачно хмыкнул Ичимару.  
— Но кому такое под силу? — охнул Рикуу.  
— Понятие не имею, — Акон озадаченно почесал левый верхний рожок.  
— Извините, но вам не кажутся странными эти белки? — один из рядовых опасливо вклинился в разговор офицеров, но похоже, белки пугали его больше.  
Все дружно подняли головы и увидели сотни милых рыжих зверушек, облепивших верхние ветки сосен.  
— Да, действительно, как-то они нехорошо сидят, — решил капитан, и это словно послужило сигналом для белок.  
Они тут же сорвались с насиженных мест, прыснув во все стороны юркими огненными язычками, и секунду спустя на шинигами обрушился первый шквал прицельно запущенны шишек. Второй не заставил себя ждать, и третий...  
Как оказалось, шишкой по затылку вполне можно вывести из строя рядового. Но один капитан в три удара может вырубить добрую половину леса. Деревья начали заваливаться с оглушительным треском, образуя аккуратный кружок бурелома вокруг поляны с шинигами. Но коварные белки обманули надежды Ичимару и не погибли в падающих ветвях, а все разом превратились в сов, злобно обухали шинигами с безопасной высоты (Ичимару не удержался и подпалил парочку с помощью кидо) и стройным клином улетели в сторону дальних районов.  
— Может, вернёмся? — неуверенно предложил Акон. — Возьмем подкрепление...  
— Ну уж нет! Приводите в чувство шишкоударенных, и двигаемся дальше. Хотя...  
— Тайчо, одного я вас никуда не отпущу! — тут же взвился Рикуу, по задумчивому лицу капитана безошибочно вычислив, что тот намерен избавиться от «балласта» и дальше заниматься расследованием единолично.  
— Да будет тебя кто-то спрашивать, — ухмыльнулся Ичимару.  
— Ичимару-тайчо, не бросайте нас! — взмолился Акон. — Остальные же вообще не вернулись! А вдруг, когда мы мимо района с оленями проходить будем, нас тоже в пастухов превратят?  
Ичимару досадливо поморщился, но срываться в шунпо не стал. По крайней мере — пока.  
— Кстати, Акон, а что ваши датчики на пустых, из-за которых вас сюда понесло?  
— Фиксируют полное отсутствие пустых.  
— А их не затронуло всеобщее изменение?  
— Насколько я могу судить по их показаниям — нет, — пожал плечами Акон.  
— Почему? Если всё остальное распалось на реяцу и заново сложилось в нечто иное, почему этот процесс не коснулся датчиков?  
Акон вдумчиво промолчал, а Рикуу после недолгой паузы предположил:  
— Может, потому что они из Сейрейтея? В смысле, не совсем местные.  
— Тогда это значит, что за происходящим стоит не что-то а кто-то, — недобро прищурился Ичимару. И пояснил: — Природное явление или аномалия не смогли бы отличить иное происхождение дачиков.  
— А может, у них структура реяцу немного другая? — предположил Акон.  
— Доберемся до источника — разберемся, — досадливо дернул плечом Ичимару и направился к границе с 25-м районом.  
Акон и Рикуу переглянулись за его спиной. Оба умалчивали о двух маленьких фактах. Рикуу покрывал своего лейтенанта, который еще вчера вечером должен был вернуться из Руконгая. Из 27-го района в частности. А Акон тщательно скрывал странный всплеск неизвестной энергии в Дангае, случившийся как раз накануне первого обнаружения аномалии в 31-м районе. К сожалению, Маюри-тайчо очень заинтересовался тем всплеском, начал его исследовать и объявил сверхсекретным. А какой офицер будет выдавать секреты родного тайчо чужому?  
* * *  
Новый район «порадовал» бескрайней гладью ледяного озера, которое заменило собой деревни, поля и леса, серебристой лентой опоясывая двадцать четыре внутренних района.  
— Та-а-ак, — недобро протянул Ичимару, изучая это безобразие. — В последний раз предлагаю вам вернуться.  
Но никто не воспользовался его предложением. Шинигами ступили на скользкий лёд. Трое рядовых тут же грохнулись, побарахтались, уронили еще пятерых, с трудом встали, к этому момент упали другие четверо. Ичимару страдальчески поморщился. А навстречу к ним с противоположной стороны озера уже неслось полтора десятка миниатюрных снежных вихрей.  
— Тайчо, — негромко окликнул Рикуу, активируя шикай.  
Приблизившиеся вихри оказались прекрасными полуобнаженными девушками на коньках. Скудные одежды, состоящие словно из снежных нитей, развевались на ветру, путаясь с длинными серебристыми волосами, едва оттеняющими такие же бледные лица.  
— Немного похожи на Содэ но Шираюки, — заметил Акон.  
— Ага, если ее раздеть до юкаты, и ту изрезать на лоскутки, — хмыкнул Рикуу.  
— Тоже скажешь, что это наши обычные Руконгайские девушки? — уточнил Ичимару. — Или их все-таки изменили?  
Акон покосился на показатели единственного уцелевшего после беличьего шишкового побоища прибора.  
— Наши, — кивнул он. — Но изменились даже больше, чем пастухи с оленями.  
А между тем девицы хороводом скользили вокруг шинигами, не приближаясь и не нападая. Те тоже не спешили атаковать бедных заколдованных и безоружных женщин. Но вот первый рядовой неуверенно шагнул к хороводу, протягивая руки к соблазнительно улыбающимся красавицам, за ним последовал второй, третий...  
— Стойте, что вы делаете?! — вскинулся Рикуу, пытаясь удержать за косоде ближайшего подчиненного, но тот ловко вывернулся и тоже устремился к хороводу.  
— А я ведь говорил, — хмуро напомнил Ичимару.  
— Оленьи пастухи, — мрачно напомнил Акон. — Полагаете, с ними было бы лучше, Ичимару-сан?  
— Надо что-то делать! — Рикуу с бессильной яростью проводил взглядом последнего подчиненного, влившегося во все быстрее несущийся мимо них хоровод.  
— Например?— скептически уточнил Ичимару. — Порубать дамочек вместе с нашими рядовыми?  
— Шунджин, вскружись! — скомандовал Рикуу.  
Но раньше, чем его занпакто изменился, девицы превратились обратно в вихри и, прихватив свою добычу, стремительно разлетелись в разные стороны.  
— А почему не подействовало на нас? — озадачился Акон.  
— Плотность реяцу выше? — предположил Ичимару. — Чужое воздействие не смогло пробиться?  
— До эпицентра осталось всего пять районов, — напомнил Рикуу. — Вот доберемся до виновника этого безобразия — сразу все ответы найдем!  
Ичимару лишь скептически хмыкнул. С каждый шагом происходящее нравилось ему всё меньше и меньше. Да и исчезновение Изуру в свете последних событий выглядело весьма тревожно. Но еще хуже было отсутствие какого-либо ответа от Айзен-самы. Ичимару был уже практически уверен, что бабочки никуда не долетают, но на всякий случай отправил еще две — капитнам Сой Фонг и Укитаке. Хоть один из адресатов мог отреагировать. А то такими темпами безобразие имело все шансы докатиться до самых ворот Сейрейтея. Хуже всего было то, что с каждым шагом это вмешательство выглядело все более чужим и чуждым. Пусть и казалось не особо опасным, но и олени с пастухами, и лес белко-совами, и лёд с девушками-вихрями были куда более чужды миру шинигами, чем все пустые, арранкары и Уэко-Мундо разом. Даже квинси, по сравнению с этим, можно было считать теми же шинигами, только в профиль.  
* * *  
За ледяным озером, которое они с горем пополам преодолели (у Ичимару была шальная мысль плюнуть на всё, погрузить на одно плечо Рикуу, на другое — Акона и пробежаться в шунпо, но он решил оставить этот ход на крайний случай), их встретил очередной лес. Над которым, для разнообразия, весело светило полуденное солнышко, хотя над озером стоял то ли ранний рассвет, то ли поздние сумерки.  
По лесу скакали зайцы с корзинками яблок в передних лапках. С ветки на ветку перелетали сороки, увешанные пестрыми нарядными бусами. И пока капитан и два офицера ошалело таращились на это безобразие, из ближайшего бурелома вылез первый медведь, катящий перед собою колоду с медом. Всего мимо застывшей троицы чинно прошествовали ровно тринадцать косолапых.  
— Ч-ч-что это?! — заикаясь от полноты чувств, Рикуу ткнул пальцем в сторону последнего скрывшегося в кустах медведя.  
— Медведь, — ехидно ухмыльнулся капитан.  
— Я про вообще!  
— Мне кажется, у нас вторжение, — Акон печально и словно осуждающе покосился в свой приборчик. — Или нашествие каких-то посторонних ками.  
Ичимару только довольно хмыкнул.  
— Тайчо, вы ведь уже давно догадались, да?  
— Да. А теперь оба быстро сознавайтесь в том, что вы скрываете. Или я ухожу и оставляю вас на растерзание этим милым зайчикам и сорокам.  
И, несмотря на вполне безобидный облик и тех, и этих, угроза прозвучала очень внушительно. Пришлось обоим сознаться.  
— Значит, у нас тут пропавшие в следующем районе Кира с Абараем и чужое божество, уже вторую неделю хозяйничающее в Руконгае, а добрый Куроцучи-тайчо решил скрыть столь важную информацию и получить личную выгоду из данного происшествия, — спустя четверть часа, подвел итог Ичимару.  
Акон только скривился, как от порции кислых лимонов. Но в данный момент предстоящее наказание от собственного капитана казалось ему отнюдь не худшим злом.  
— Но как чужой ками мог попасть к нам? — изумился Рикуу.  
— Да мало ли, — пожал плечами Ичимару. — От нелепых случайностей ни один ками не застрахован. И я даже предполагаю, кого именно к нам занесло. Но я другого не понимаю: почему он тут сидит и домой не уходит. На кой ему сдался наш Руконгай?  
— Может, он хочет захватить Общество Душ?  
— Зачем? — покачал головой Ичимару. — Если я правильно угадал, то у него и своих владений хватает.  
— А вот мы сейчас этого ками на разговор и выманим! — Рикуу сорвался с места, в два прыжка настиг ближайших зайчиков и обезглавил одним точным ударом.  
— Рикуу, стой, идиот!!!  
Но было поздно. На несколько секунд лес словно застыл: и деловито снующие зайчики, и прыгающие по ветвям сороки, казалось, даже все деревья замерли — ни одна веточка не шелохнется. А потом окровавленные тушки на снегу начали шевелиться, медленно сползаясь друг к другу. Рикуу попятился, а спустя пару секунд из трех зарубленных зайчиков поднялся один тощий, злющий и с виду очень голодный волк.  
Акон заполошно оглянулся и выяснил, что данная мутация настигла всё заячье поголовье. Сороки тоже куда-то исчезли, а солнце быстренько укуталось в стремительно сгущающиеся тучи.  
Ичимару решил, что случай уже достаточно крайний: подхватил Акона, прыгнул к Рикуу и унёсся в шунпо. За ними гнались волки и всё усиливающаяся метель.  
С пересечением границы 27-го района преследователи сразу же отстали, а сами беглецы чуть не врезались в густо расставленные ледяные статуи.  
— Та-а-ак, вот и нашлось всё наше пропавшее население, — Гин окинул взглядом бесконечную скульптурную композицию замороженных часовых, охраняющих границу районов и преграждающих проход вглубь Руконгая.  
— И как дальше пойдем? — спросил Акон. — Тут же не протиснуться.  
— По головам попрыгаем, — отрезал капитан.  
— Вы думаете, лейтенант Кира и лейтенант Абарай тоже здесь? — опасливо уточнил Рикуу, запоздало сообразивший, что не стоило лезть впереди тайчо с атакой на коварных зайчико-волков.  
— Или здесь, или на службе у нашего нежданного гостя, — пожал плечами Ичимару. И так недобро-оценивающе посмотрел на Рикуу, что тому сразу захотелось убежать обратно к волкам, лишь бы подальше от капитана. — А знаете что, вы тут пока пробирайтесь по этому ледяному лабиринту, а я быстренько сбегаю к оленьим пастухам, одолжу у них шубейку с сапожками.  
— Зачем?! — почти хором воскликнули Акон и Рикуу.  
Но Ичимару лишь многозначительно ухмыльнулся и скрылся в шунпо.  
— Там волки... — покаянно вздохнул Рикуу.  
— И белки, — поддержал Акон. — И неизвестно еще, во что превратились сороки.  
— Ну, спасибо. Умеешь утешить. Но зачем ему понадобилась шуба?  
— Может, замёрз? — предположил Акон.  
Рикуу посмотрел на него, как на идиота. Оба тяжко вздохнули и начали прикидывать, что проще: пытаться протиснуться между плотно стоящими превращёнными в лёд людьми или таки попрыгать по головам, как и предлагал капитан.  
* * *  
Ичимару догнал их как раз на границе 28-сектора. Почти целый (разодранный рукав косоде, слегка погрызенный край хакама и подпаленное хаори не считаются), зато весёлый, довольный и с добычей в руках.  
— А они летают! — радостно возвестил он.  
— Кто? Пастухи?  
— Нет, олени, — довольно ухмыльнулся капитан, и было не понять, то ли он шутит, то ли издевается, то ли всерьёз. — На, одевайся, — и пихнул Рикуу охапку одежды.  
— Кто? Я? — опешил тот.  
— Ну не я же.  
— А почему?  
— Потом поймёшь.  
— Тайчо!  
— Не старайся, так укоризненно, как лейтенант Кира, ты всё равно не сможешь. И да, хакама сними.  
— Но тайчо!  
— Я кому сказал!  
Акон благоразумно молча наблюдал за этим действом, стараясь стоять совершенно бесшумно и как можно более незаметно. А то мало ли что ещё Ичимару-тайчо в голову взбредёт.  
К счастью для Рикуу, зеркала у них не было, а водная гладь осталась далеко позади. Ичимару ухмылялся, как всегда, но это ни о чём не говорило, а Акон ничем не выдавал своих впечатлений. А впечатлиться было чем. В короткой приталенной шубейке с длинным пушистым мехом на воротнике и манжетах и в высоких сапожках на тонких каблучках Рикуу выглядел очень интересно.  
Ичимару обошел жертву своего замысла по кругу, критически оглядывая результат, поправил косу и приказал:  
— Лицо добрее сделай. Еще добрее. И не хмурься.  
— Это вы у оленьих пастухов добыли? — Акон не мог отвести взгляда от дивного наряда Рикуу.  
— Да, у них там в одной юрте валялось, — отмахнулся Ичимару. — Рикуу, ты можешь не хмурить брови?!  
— Тайчо, во что вы меня нарядили?! — с плохо скрываемым ужасом спросил третий офицер. Хоть он и не мог видеть себя со стороны, но тот факт, что шубейка на добрую пару ладоней не доходит до колен, а хакама капитан приказал снять, был вполне осознаваем и без зеркала.  
— М-да, косоде длинновато, выглядывает. Аканна. Снимай.  
— Тайчо!!!  
— Рикуу, — вкрадчиво начал Ичимару, — много ли блондинов или блондинок с косой ты знаешь в Готее?  
— Э-э-э...  
— А сколько из них находятся здесь?  
Рикуу побледнел, потом покраснел, потом пошел пятнами.  
— Тайчо, чего вы от меня хотите? — едва слышно спросил он.  
Ичимару вздохнул.  
— У меня было несколько подозреваемых на личность этого внепланового гостя. Но поскольку у нас есть медведи и нет маленьких зеленых человечков, то я таки склоняюсь к мысли, что нас посетил не Санта-сама, а Мороз-ками. Единственно возможный ответ, почему он не покинул нас тут же, как только оказался там, где ему не следует быть — во время перехода он полностью или частично потерял память. Хотя судя по тому, что мы видим, скорее таки частично. А ты будешь изображать его единственную ближайшую родственницу Снегурочку-тян, которая напомнит любимому дедушке, кто он такой. После чего, я надеюсь, он уберётся восвояси. Поскольку наше Общество Душ ему настолько же не сдалось, насколько он — нам.  
— Но почему я, тайчо?  
— Ну должна же Снегурочка-тян хоть немного походить на себя. А насколько я знаю, это юная блондинка с длинной косой. Насчёт длинной немного промашечка, но уж какая есть.  
— Обстригусь! — мрачно пообещал Рикуу.  
— Только когда вернёмся! — отрезал Ичимару и начал делиться с Рикуу теми скудными познаниями, которые у него были про Мороза-ками и Снегурочку-тян.  
* * *  
Наличие Снегурочки-тян удивительным образом упростило продвижение по оставшимся секторам. Вся встречная живность и разумность неизменно узнавала её в лицо, искренне радовалась, пыталась чем-то одарить и была просто счастлива проводить к дедушке. На сопровождающих Снегурочки-тян внимания никто особо не обращал.  
В 31-й сектор Снегурочка со свитой въехала на шикарных расписных санях, запряжённых двенадцатью белоснежными оленями. На её голове к этому времени красовалась роскошная ледяная корона, переливающаяся всеми цветами радуги. Такие же кольца, бусы и браслеты украшали пальцы, шею и руки новоявленной лесной красавицы, которая от обилия ледышек сама уже слегка посинела, но под строгим взглядом капитана не смела даже перестать улыбаться. А в сотый раз повторяющееся «не хмурь брови!» у неё уже в печёнках сидело. Ичимару не сводил взгляда с «нерадивой девицы», которая так и норовила сделать что-то не так, и постоянно корректировал её действия. Акон взирал на это безобразие с глубоким научным интересом и нескрываемым облегчением от собственной неподходящести на светлый образ Снегурочки-тян.  
Аудиенции у Мороза-ками удостоилась только внучка. Ичимару и Акон остались стоять у порога ледяного дворца в окружении целой армии вооружённых топорами снеговиков.  
— А если Мороз-ками ему не поверит? — осторожно уточнил Акон. — Или не всё вспомнит? Или не сразу?  
— Вот скоро и узнаем, — ухмыльнулся Ичимару.  
Но в этом он ошибся. Всё изменилось почти мгновенно. Ещё секунду назад на них настороженно пялилось, посверкивая глазами-ягодами, снеговичное войско; потом — короткое марево, словно туманом подуло, и вот они уже стоят посреди Руконгайской деревни, а рядом в луже вобнимку валяются Кира с Абараем. И оба совершенно ничего не помнят. Как и все пропавшие отряды шинигами, отыскавшиеся чуть позже по разным районам Руконгая; как и всё население задетых аномалией районов. И да, в остальном Ичимару тоже оказался абсолютно прав: его адские бабочки так и не долетели до адресатов. Вообще никуда не долетели, исчезнув без следа.  
А Рикуу вернулся через две недели — злющий и раздражённый — и наотрез отказался рассказывать, как прошла его аудиенция у Мороза-ками и где его всё это время носило. И Куроцучи-тайчо потом ещё долго обижался на Ичимару, что тот умыкнул у него из под носа случайно залетевшее в Руконгай чужое божество.


End file.
